


Origins

by Alcor_Pines1



Category: Alternate universe-transcendence, Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_Pines1/pseuds/Alcor_Pines1





	

Origins  
For the TAU’s ficathon.  
Dipper quickly glanced behind him as Bill flew closer. “MABEL HE’S GETTING CLOSER ACTIVATE THE TRAP” Dipper yells into the radio. “I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF SETTING IT UP” Mabel yells back. “HE’S GETTING CLOSER JUST ACTIVATE IT PLEASE MABEL” Dipper yells back at the radio. “I-I…FINE” Mabel yells as she presses a button. A tree trunk flies out of the trees and slams into Bill, catching on Dipper too. Dipper yells out in pain. Bill slams into another tree where he’s caught in a net and dropped into a hole carved with runes designed to contain Bill. Bill just laughs with his shrill, shrill voice and rises out of the pit. Mabel watches a camera and turns on her radio “D-Dipper? Dipper? It didn’t work Dipper. DIPPER!?” Dipper lies completely unconcious and close to death on the floor.  
Near the almost operational robo-shack Mabel runs to Stan. “GRUNKLE STAN, GRUNKLE STAN. IT’S DIPPER!” Mabel yells as she runs. Stan looks up at Mabel. “What’s wrong, Pumpkin?” Stan asks. “IT’S DIPPER, I THINK BILL’S CAUGHT HIM.” Mabel yells in a panicking voice. “Okay, just calm down Honey. We’ll sort this out. Let’s just get the Shack working.” Stan says, trying to calm Mabel down as tears stream down her face.  
“Well as you all likely know by now, Dipper’s been…captured. We hope.” Stan says as he adresses the refugees. “We can’t allow this to discourage us though. We need to finish building the Robot shack. We will save both Dipper, …my brother and the Towns folk.” Stan finishes. The refugees cheer and get back to work. Mabel sits alone staring at a picture of Dipper. Stan wals up the stairs and raps on the door gently. “Mabel, pumpkin?” Stan asks. Mabel doesn’t reply. Stan gently pushes the door open and walks in. “Mabel, the shack should be done in a few days. We’ll get him back.” Stan says quietly. Mabel just sits there, silently crying. Stan sighs and just hugs Mabel.  
Days later the Robo-Shack is finished. The plan is given as normal with a few slight alterations. Everything plays out like the episode. The gang enter the Fearamid and find Ford and Dipper. They’re both freed from their golden states. Ford draws the Zodiac and everyone steps into their respective spots. The Stan twins begin arguing.  
“Grammar, Stanley.” Ford said. “I’LL SHOW YOU—“ Stan yells before he’s interrupted by Dipper collapsing due to his injuries from the failed trap. “DIPP—“ Mabel yells before Bill breaks through the wall. “HAHA DON’T YOU BRAINIACS KNOW—WAIT.” Bill begins as the circle begins to glow blue. “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO” Bill says, worried. Just before the circle finishes Dipper collapses and falls into the centre of the circle. Dipper screams out and the circle begins to spark. “SIXER WHAT’S GOING ON” Stan yells. “I DON’T KNOW STANLEY” Ford yells in response. “DIPPER!” Mabel yells out. Stan grabs her and they run deeper into the Fearamid. Lightning arcs out and strikes Bill. He yells out in pain and falls to the floor. “W-WHAT IS THIS” Bill yells through his pain. Dipper and Bill scream out in unison. As the circle’s power dies down Bill floats up, clearly in pain. As bricks fly away from him he stares at Dipper. Dipper slowly bleeds out on the floor. Bill floats towards Dipper and grabs him by the soul. Dipper screams out in pain as Bill enters his body. Bill screams out too. But it’s not laughter or pain. It’s fear. Fear of pain. Fear of the future. Fear of death. In the middle of the process Bill dies. Dipper continues to scream as he rises into the air but there’s nobody there. The zodiac members have run, Bill’s friends retreated. Dipper was all alone. The room fills with light. A strange black figure appears. A figure of black, lined with gold. The figure grabs Dipper in his arms. Dipper’s screaming ceases. He appears unconcious. The figure and Dipper disappear as the flash dies down. Mabel, Ford and Stan run into the main fearamid room. They glance around. “DIPPER!?” they all yell. Mabel begins crying again. Ford and Stan glance solemnly at each other. Stan goes to comfort Mabel and Ford looks around for any remains of Dipper. He eyes set upon a lone Pine tree cap. He grabs it. Slight burn marks are laced across it. Ford silently walks over to Stan and Mabel to join the comforting.  
Elsewhere, deep within the Mindscape Dipper sits surrounded by a flock of inquisitive black coated sheep. Tears stream down his face as he realises he is trapped.


End file.
